Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for parking and processing aircraft. The invention also relates to a method for parking and processing aircraft, particularly by making use of a system for parking and processing aircraft according to the invention.
Description of Related Art
Now that air traffic is becoming increasingly intensive, problems occur during the processing of aircraft parked on the aprons of airports. An increasing number of vehicles and persons are present on and at the aprons, which entails high costs and may result in unsafe situations. Airlines demand ever quicker processing so as to achieve a shorter turn-around time. The composition of airline fleets moreover changes more frequently, necessitating more and more changes to the layout of the aprons and the method of processing. Finally, airlines wish to pay increasingly less for the processing. Furthermore, the increase in the number of aircraft at an airport per unit of time increasingly results in transport flows cutting across each other, and therefore in waiting time wherein an aircraft has to wait for a gate to become available and be released before this aircraft can be assigned to the relevant gate.
In respect of the above it is an important object of the invention to provide an improved system and an improved method for enabling more efficient processing of aircraft.